Daisy
Percy Takes the Plunge, previously Daisy and Other Thomas Stories, is a US VHS/DVD featuring one first series episode, five second series episodes and one third series episode narrated by George Carlin, and one song. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and 2000, TV Static in 1996 and it was released on DVD in 2008 including a song. Description 1993 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Come Journey to the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Meet Daisy, a "classy sassy passenger diesel," as well as Trevor, the very useful tractor engine. You'll see why Percy's up to his funnel in water, Gordon looks foolish, and Henry is proud, in their adventures through the Island of Sodor. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway line in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Volume 9. 1994 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Come Journey to the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Meet Daisy, a "classy sassy passenger diesel," as well as Trevor, the very useful tractor engine. You'll see why Percy's up to his funnel in water, Gordon looks foolish, and Henry is proud, in their adventures through the Island of Sodor. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway line in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. 1995/2000 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Come journey to the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. See what happens when Sir Topham Hatt sends for Daisy, the "classy, sassy passenger diesel," to help run his railway. Percy is up to his funnel in water and see how Edward finds a way to make Trevor feel useful again. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway for fun and friendship all through the day! DVD ALL ABOARD! Come journey on the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled adventures of Thomas & Friends™. See what happens when Percy is up to his funnel in water and how Edward finds a way to make Trevor feel useful again. Hop on board and join Thomas & Friends for fun and friendship all day long! Episodes # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # Whistles and Sneezes # Saved from Scrap # A New Friend for Thomas # Tender Engines # Percy Takes the Plunge Song (DVD only) * Let's Have a Race Bonus features * Sodor Memories from The Early Years * Sneak peeks Trivia *The audio overlaps on one version of the Strand Home Video release, as well as both Anchor Bay VHS releases from 1995 and 2003. The DVD features the intro, nameboards, and most episodes fixed, with only Daisy and Percy Takes the Plunge still untouched. * When first advertised, the prototype cover featured the Thomas logo in the long cloud. * This is the last VHS to be captioned by the National Captioning Institute. * The Strand Home Video front cover features a promotional image from Daisy's nameboard sequence. * This was one of two US DVDs to feature an animated version of the 2008 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo, the other being Trackside Tunes. * The credits on the VHS/DVD were reused on later releases of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. * The Target exclusive version featured a watery pouch behind the transparent image of the front cover. It also came in a clear glass-style DVD case. * This was the last tape to use the Strand Home Video branding on the box and tape label. * This is the first VHS to use the thinner cloud, and the only Strand Home Video release to have the thin cloud. * Some of the 1995 Anchor Bay tapes has the Strand Home Video logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. * On the back cover of the DVD release, an image from Thomas' Day Off is used. * A rare prototype version of the VHS cover shows Daisy's nameboard. * Unlike the 1995 release of Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories, the 1983 Embassy Home Entertainment FBI Warning screen is used right before the Video Treasures logo. * This is the first Thomas VHS to feature Thomas stories that were not featured on Shining Time Station or re-narrated by George Carlin for said show. Goofs * The description for Percy Takes the Plunge says: "See what happens when Percy ends up to his funnel in water..." but the water only went up to his face. * On the back cover of the VHS, Saved from Scrap is listed as the last episode. * The VHS' captions spell Jem Cole's first name as "Gem Cole." * After the credits on the VHS, the Strand Home Video logo is missing at the end. * The 2008 DVD release uses the Series 3 intro, but the audio is from the Series 4 intro Category:US VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHSs Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:DVD